


Послушание

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, leqslant



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты заслуживаешь немедленного наказания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послушание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919831) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



> BDSM, контролируемый оргазм, отложенный оргазм, секс с использованием посторонних предметов

Даже бутылки солодового виски недостаточно, чтобы облегчить боль. Минерва трогает анус Снейпа кончиком палочки. Задница непроизвольно сжимается. Минерва злобно хихикает, потом жалеет Северуса и вызывает заклинание смазки.

— Ты знаешь, в чём ошибся, не так ли?

Северус тяжело дышит. Палочка входит глубже, и чувствительный анус растягивается сильнее.

— Можешь говорить.

Минерва поворачивает палочку, ведя свободной рукой вдоль позвоночника Снейпа.

— Да, — выдыхает Снейп.

— Ты не должен был кончать без моего разрешения. Очень дурно с твоей стороны.

Опустошённый член вздрагивает. С конца сочится клейкое семя.

— Ты заслуживаешь немедленного наказания. — Она засовывает палочку глубоко внутрь, игнорируя жалкие стоны Снейпа. — Я желаю тебе испытать все удовольствия мира, животное. Но только по моей команде. Ты ведь меня понимаешь?

Северус быстро кивает. Изо рта его вырываются сдавленные рыдания.

— Говори, — мягко приказывает Минерва.

— Да, да, — задыхается Снейп. Его член снова твердеет.

— Тебе приятно, милый? — лукаво спрашивает Минерва, раскачивая резную рукоятку туда-сюда. — Ты же знаешь, что это должно быть наказанием.

Снейп стискивает край стола, прикусывая щёку, чтобы не закричать.

— На этот раз я разрешаю, дорогой, — шепчет Минерва ему в ухо. — Ты обычно ведёшь себя хорошо, да? Такой послушный мальчик.

Снейп стонет, соглашаясь, и подаётся назад в такт её ударам, и дышит прерывисто. Палочка колеблется из стороны в сторону, не сбавляя темпа. Член опять стоит, и подтекает, и требует разрядки. Снейп не осмеливается просить о ней, опасаясь, что получит отказ.

Её рука обхватывает член, лениво тянет раз-другой и отпускает. Палочка выскальзывает из задницы, и Минерва отступает в сторону. Снейп жалобно стонет, содрогаясь, и оглядывается, с трудом сдерживая гримасу. Его лицо безумно, а глаза расфокусированы от желания.

— Ну, Северус, не смотри на меня так, — приказывает Минерва. — Я разрешила тебе получить удовольствие, но я определённо не говорила ничего про оргазм.

Она шепчет чистящее заклинание, вытирая палочку, застёгивает мантию небесно-голубого цвета и уходит. В пустой комнате громко цокают каблуки.

— Думаю, нет необходимости напоминать, что ты не должен прикасаться к себе, — строго командует она. — Если будешь хорошим мальчиком сегодня и весь день завтра, к вечеру я, может быть, приду. Не повторяй свою ошибку.

Минерва исчезает. Дверь тихо закрывается. Северус дрожащими руками натягивает брюки. Ткань невыносимо давит на пульсирующий член, но Снейп садится на стул и наливает солидную порцию виски из полупустой бутылки.

Он может дотронуться до себя, может кончить, грубо подёргав пару раз, — Мерлин, это должно быть потрясающе! — но его руки всё ещё над столом, и он с силой сжимает стакан.

Бесполезно. Он знает, что не ослушается её приказа. Как и всегда.


End file.
